User talk:Energy X
Reply No, sorry I've moved on and I don't ever plan returning here. --Mario Rk :I just do other things now, also I don't really feel like taking my time to edit here anymore RE:Manga Ya, I'll do anime plots. --GamerTimeUS (talk) 01:09, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Protection Hey, would you mind unprotecting this page for a bit so I can replace the duplicate images (like I did on the other pages)? Also, I have some requests and stuff in my my sandbox that I'd appreciate you looking at sometime :) --Shockstorm (talk) 06:33, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Re:Manga Hello there! I am going to add the chapters for the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure volumes 1 and 7 soon. I am currently reading through the books and searching for some nice images to be scanned. When I have made the chapters, I am planning to add the plots to the chapters too. Sorry if it is taking a bit long with the chapters! I am planning to get it done as soon as possible! But I am not sure if you are talking about that topic? If you were talking about the Pokémon Adventures manga plots, then I am sorry but I don't read the Pokémon Adventures manga. Due to that, I can't add plots to those chapters, my apologizes for that. Thanks for reading! Lordranged7 (talk) 06:48, July 21, 2014 (UTC) :Ah okay! As for now, I am ready to add the first chapter of volume 1. I need to wait for my computer though, it is running through a scan lately so my browser are down at the moment. I am going to add it when it's all done! :Thanks for reading! :Lordranged7 (talk) 18:32, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Urk......maybe I should quit while i'm ahead, I don't deserve to be here and to edit, Snivel....I'll just go...and I should leave this wiki.....Snivel....forever....Urrrf.....*sighs in despair*...Goodbye. - NegimaLover (the sadder and wiser user) Request Would you say I'm a good candidate to become a Rollbacker? Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 12:22, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Ok I'll ask him. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 16:15, July 21, 2014 (UTC) if it was you that told me that advise, then i thank you. this is Pikachu700 by the way. i guess i won't write them here then. thanks for letting me know. Why are they horrible name? Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 18:26, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Plus It's better to have them by character than by region because it would look messy. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 18:29, July 21, 2014 (UTC) I was going to ask you to rename them once categorized. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 18:30, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Still I don't understand why you would get rid of those categories and Shockstorm wanted me to categorise them. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 18:34, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Should I carry on categorizing May's pics? Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 18:40, July 21, 2014 (UTC) I mean if I could change the picture names I would do it myself. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 18:47, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Shall I categorize May's pics with Images of May, still. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 19:09, July 21, 2014 (UTC) I have a question! Should I create two seperate userboxes for Gold and Jimmy or should I create only one userbox for both characters? I know that Jimmy is one of Gold's counterparts and he is a different character compared to Gold like Ash is a different character compared to Red but he is Red's anime counterpart. Please select which of these userboxes should I use in my userpage?: Nectaria (talk) 22:37, July 21, 2014 (UTC) I've put all anime pics of May in Images of May. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 15:25, July 22, 2014 (UTC) My plan Is to put them in categories, then ask you to delete and rename the pics in those categories. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 16:02, July 22, 2014 (UTC) ---- Also it's easier to find via the anime characters name. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 16:03, July 22, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry, i was only trying to help. well i know Ash's Fletchinder has the ability Flame Body, there's no mistaking it. - NegimaLover DPA manga Hello there! I have made Chapter 1 of the Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga. I would like to ask you if you could check it out and tell me if it needs any improvement or any changes. I would like to ask too how I should categorize the images I will add to the page and which license I should add to them. The images are already ready to be added but I first want to know that before I add them to the page. Thanks for reading! Lordranged7 (talk) 17:21, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Ah okay! Thanks for taking your time to look into it. I will use it in the further chapters I will make. I have decided to make the chapters first and then add the images, it will be faster that way, I hope that's alright! Thanks for reading! Lordranged7 (talk) 20:55, July 25, 2014 (UTC) What happened? Huh? What happened? Why it is saying that you're blocked? There's not block log when I checked your contributions and you're not really blocked 0_0. If you're really blocked then who the heck blocked you :(? Sigh, how did this happen to you? Just wondering :(. Nectaria (talk) 12:30, July 23, 2014 (UTC) :It seems to be a global block (a block across all wikis). Not sure why, though. --Shockstorm (talk) 17:04, July 23, 2014 (UTC) :Well, I wasn't sure :p. I can never tell with global blocks. If you don't mind, can I ask why (you don't have to answer)? Anyways, welcome back. --Shockstorm (talk) 14:37, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Why does the promotion page say you are no longer available when coming to Shockstorm's adminship? Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 12:22, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Well won't be on here much till next week due to saving internet credit for News blogs, and do you think I'm doing a good job at categorizing pics. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 13:49, July 25, 2014 (UTC) I haven't. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 16:53, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Could you tell me what a map log is, and what you are doing? Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 18:43, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Is it quite similar to Serebii's version of interactive maps for regions? Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 18:47, July 25, 2014 (UTC) I know you try and create the regions with links to areas and if it doesn't work, link to Serebii's Pokearth section on the site. I'll contact him to see if he would like that if it happens that way. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 19:15, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Do you think you could create a page of current and past admins when you are free, purely it's nice to see who is and was an admin. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 19:30, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Ok I'll do that. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 19:54, July 25, 2014 (UTC) If there's a page for the list of userboxes... Where can I find Userboxes? Re: And yet another pokemon added on Ash's pokemon page Hi Energy X, It's me thought i get to you to let you know Ash's pokemon on his pages should be 47 pokemon so you kinda know check my blog for details okay if you need me let me know... Chat with you soon...Trainer Micah (talk) 10:09, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Re:Comment I have commented for the battle at the template page. Thanks for giving the opportunity to do it! Lordranged7 (talk) 07:18, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Hi Energy I was wondering, if i'm not from Friday, could you do my blog please. Since I might run out of internet before then. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 16:53, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Ok I'll ask him. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 17:04, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Pics Are all the pics from the MD Wiki moved over? I'm Yoponot and I approve this message (talk) 18:33, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Write category? How can I write a category here, for example, with the link and without making it categorize the page? Adrian Perry GZ 18:42, July 27, 2014 (UTC) How do I Suggest a new PokéPower Project? Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 18:50, July 27, 2014 (UTC) How Do I create one? Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 19:02, July 27, 2014 (UTC) I think it would be good to get some newbie's involved in uploading the dungeon pics, what do you think. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 19:08, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Ok Fair enough, and how do you suggest a new PokePower project. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 19:58, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Fine, FINE!!! I'll make my my own Pokemon Wiki. With blackjack and hookers!User:Candhfan621 If you think your awesome, well ya ain't seen nothin' yet.(talk) 21:57, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Sure Just let my current project start or get deleted. And why only make those changes when I can add the Pokémon that can learn the moves? I just need an specific table. Something like this: http://es.pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Pulso_dragón#Aprendizaje and I take the challenge with all the moves. Adrian Perry GZ 04:02, July 28, 2014 (UTC) :Oops, sorry. I forgot to tell you, here's my current project: Pokémon Category Types. Adrian Perry GZ 04:06, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Okay Oh, yeah. Alright. But still I want to add the Pokémon that can learn them later on. In the meantime, sure. Adrian Perry GZ 17:46, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Types Continuing on with the type move, there are two things I want to ask you. First, I think the anime Pokémon pages shouldn't have those categories, only the species Pokémon pages. Two, I tried changing the name to the pages of the types from "# Pokémon" to "# type", but five of them wouldn't change, because: You do not have permission to move this page, for the following reason: The page could not be moved: a page of that name already exists, or the name you have chosen is not valid. Please choose another name, or '''ask an administrator to help you with the move.' ''Please do not manually move the article by copying and pasting it; the page history must be moved along with the article text. Can you help me? The pages are Electric type, Fire type, Normal type, Psychic type and Water type. As always, thanks. Adrian Perry GZ 20:19, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Images I thought you uploaded images from the Johto episode Same Old Song and Dance 0_0. Why do you put Gallery to this page without uploading images from this episode? Maybe you're so tired to upload images from every episodes? Just wondering! Nectaria (talk) 22:09, July 28, 2014 (UTC) New Userbox Category! Please make a new category "Pokémon Wiki Users who are fans of Fairy type Pokémon" for the Fairy type Pokémon userbox! I fixed the mistake in the Userbox page. Nectaria (talk) 01:45, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Template Hi, there. Can you make a template for characters who appeared in the Pokémon Chronicles, please? -- DragonSpore18 (Talk) 07:12, July 29, 2014 (UTC) I agree with DragonSpore18! I think you should make a Chronicles char template? What name of this template do you prefer? Pokémon Chronicles char, Pokémon PC char or Pokémon Chronicles PC char? There is no season 2. This series is seasonless. Edit: Thanks for creating this template but you should put more minor characters like Georgio and Silver. Nectaria (talk) 07:19, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Nevermind, I added some of minor characters myself ^_^! Nectaria (talk) 09:21, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Hello Do you know where can I find some Pokemon games to download ? 08:22, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Do you think I should work on one section on this wiki than do multiple things like what I have been doing? Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 17:39, July 29, 2014 (UTC) I'll Start on Monday with the episodes again for the Advanced Generation series and that is a promise. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 19:03, July 29, 2014 (UTC) I Assume its Monfernape judging by the Recent History page. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 19:29, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Wow! I notice you're working on the badges! I'm so glad that we have now new pokemon versions of badges. I'm so happy now :')! Thanks ^_^. Nectaria (talk) 20:49, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Internet Troll We got a problem. An internet troll named Lemonheaded keeps messing up the Ash Ketchum page. Can you block him? Plus, he is being rude to me. -- DragonSpore18 (Talk) 04:13, July 30, 2014 (UTC) :Done, I blocked him. --Shockstorm (talk) 06:20, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Nice new badges! I was surprised by the new Pokemon-themed badges -- I did not know the badges could be edited to match the Wikia's theme! Nicely done! :) I just have a small question/suggestion. For the Elite Four badge -- out of all the good, humble Elite Four members, why did you choose Malva? She's a wicked witch. . . I just don't think she represents the Elite Four very well. What about Wikstrom instead? He's noble and good-hearted, and a powerful figure as well. I could make a new Elite Four badge and maybe help out with the others, if you want? I love to edit images. Just a thought. Moonlit Sylveon (talk/ ) 16:40, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Re: Badges Great! A Wikstrom badge would be really awesome! It's not a pain -- I just think Wikstrom represents the Elite Four well, as he is so noble and powerful. Thank you for being so open-minded about my suggestion. Moonlit Sylveon (talk/ ) 16:52, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Oh, and by the way I could make the new badge, if you want? Moonlit Sylveon (talk/ ) 16:58, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Oh, I see. I had a feeling only admins could edit/add badges, but I thought I could just make the new Wikstrom badge image and upload it so you, the admin, could replace the Malva one. I'm not sure if that's how it works. . . Anyhow, if you need any ideas for other possible badge images, I'd be happy to suggest some. Moonlit Sylveon (talk/ ) 18:51, July 30, 2014 (UTC) The new Elite Four badge! It is excellent! Absolutely perfect! Wikstrom is definitely perfect for the badge, which is metallic and star-shaped and happens to match his armour and the gold star on his forehead! It looks so nice! *''mews happily''* :3 Thank you for considering my suggestion! Moonlit Sylveon (talk/ ) 19:45, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Templates How about these three templates? What do you think? -- DragonSpore18 (Talk) 20:43, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Re: Page Edits Sure, I would be happy to help. But I need some clarification. From where exactly in the moveset section should I remove the }} and {{ symbols? I don't want to accidentally mess up the table. Moonlit Sylveon (talk/ ) 20:48, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Oh, never mind! I got it. ;) Moonlit Sylveon (talk/ ) 20:51, July 30, 2014 (UTC) All right, I fixed Vanillish's learnset table. I'll check the others and work on fixing those as well. Moonlit Sylveon (talk/ ) 20:59, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Ah, I see. Thanks for letting me know about the order of the table. I'm currently editing from my tablet, as I am unable to use my PC at the moment, so edits are taking a while, and I'm being extra careful not to ruin the table. Thanks for showing me your example. Moonlit Sylveon (talk/ ) 22:08, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Re: Edits Oh-no. . . What exactly did I do wrong? Please be more specific, so I can fix all the pages I ruined. . . Was it the Etymology? Moonlit Sylveon (talk/ ) 20:39, July 31, 2014 (UTC) I assume you meant using the term "Etymology" for a Pokemon's name origin. I will correct my mistakes. It's just a bit confusing, as the sections of many Pokemon articles are mixed up, and I'm trying my best to arrange them in an orderly fashion so that they all match. Anyhow, I will correct the Etymology errors and then return to fixing the learnset boxes of all the Gen V Pokemon. Then I will gather and upload all the Gen V Pokemon sprites and work on that project. Moonlit Sylveon (talk/ ) 20:59, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Okay, thanks for confirming that. I'll do my best to organize the pages properly. Of course, I'll be focusing on Gen V first as I fix all the learnset boxes. (Note: I'll be busy offline for a few hours, but I'll get back to my Wiki work as soon as I can). Moonlit Sylveon (talk/ ) 21:36, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Energy! Can you please block him? He made the same mess on this page! Nectaria (talk) 22:38, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for blocking him! I know where he get that image from! This guy stole this image from the spanish pokemon wikia! I have a question! I wonder if you were happy that I undid the edits from vandals :(? Sigh, I can't stand them -_-! Nectaria (talk) 08:53, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Bot request Just a heads up - I think you meant "Pokemon -> Pokémon" (instead of Poke ->Pokémon). Might want to clarify that. --Shockstorm (talk) 23:34, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Switches Hey, Are you sure you want me to switch all transclusions of poke to Pokémon? This may mess an article up if poke isn't being used as a shortened version for Pokémon. «Corey» 23:58, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Charizard Image! Isn't this Charizard using Scary Face image the same as this image by Kyurem147 except with different file name? It's fine to keep or delete the other image? Just wondering! Nectaria (talk) 23:12, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Re: PokePower Certainly, I would love to be a member of PokéPower! I really enjoy helping out here by improving the Pokémon game data articles. Thank you so much for offering this position to me -- it is truly an honor. I will definitely insert an application. Moonlit Sylveon (talk/ ) 19:02, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Job Ok the ones with bad names I get, but you're saying those pics are FROM Bulbapedia and they have to be replaced is that it?--Kyurem147 (talk) 19:02, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Uh What do you need new images, from BW144 for?--Kyurem147 (talk) 20:07, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Re Hi Energy, Hi thought i let you know i'll be online via pokemon adventure wiki if you need me, So you kinda know let me know, Question: Is it okay if i help out with the "Merge" with Pokemon Adventure wikia to here? I too would love to so you kinda know here is were to look, & this is not & i repeat NOT talking about my other site the pokemon q & a wikia so you kinda know check via on pokemon adventure wiki on: Hi Aly This Is Trainer Micah can we talk about the merge with pokemon wikia - And see the conversation on there okay, So you know it's that time of year again into where i am inactive online but doesn't mean i am inactive alot so you know i'll be here or there often to see what's happening, so you know... I'll chat with you later...Trainer Micah (talk) 21:33, August 3, 2014 (UTC) P.s: If i spelled anything wrong let me know too..Trainer Micah (talk) 21:36, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Cool with me.. Ah i see that's a good idea i'll do that..Trainer Micah (talk) 22:04, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Also i forgot to say you need another archive for your talk page so you kinda know - forgot to say that - opps..Trainer Micah (talk) 22:32, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Hi Energy Nice to see you again. I'll be starting on the episodes soon. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 06:47, August 4, 2014 (UTC) I Think it's time to create the page to see who was and is an admin. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 15:00, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Ok Sure. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 14:16, August 4, 2014 (UTC) What do you Think about expanding into social media? Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 18:19, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Since Shockstorm does quite a bit, he seems perfect as a candidate and I'll do the comment soon. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 19:43, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Shouldn't we Round up the User of the Month? and give me a day to think about my comment. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 07:50, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Shockstorm Wants to ban me for changing page that are disambiguation to have disambiguous in the title to be more recognized and changing the type pages to have the word "type" in brackets. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 08:27, August 5, 2014 (UTC) :Just to clarify: I told Ellis that he would have to blocked as a preventive measure if he continued to move pages and tagged things for deletion without any discussion. He took it upon himself to move multiple pages because he thought it "looked better". I'm not sure what people want to do about the type pages - either keep them that way or move them back. But his page moves and attempts to delete disambiguation pages were clearly unnecessary, and I'm still not sure why he thought that would be a good idea. --Shockstorm (talk) 19:36, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Question What are you proposing after the Festival of Battle? Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 09:18, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Well I changed my mind, I prefer it if the pages were renamed to have disambiguation in the title of the pages because they could be confused as a characters name, plus I rename the Types because it looked neater instead of something that looks unfinished. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 10:12, August 5, 2014 (UTC) I have a question... Do you agree with what I said on Ellis99's user talk page :(? He made me very upset today! He also moved pokemon type pages by mistake and Shockstorm told him not to move those pages. Nectaria (talk) 11:18, August 5, 2014 (UTC) :Actually, before I moved them, he didn't tell me not to move them. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 11:45, August :5, 2014 (UTC) :He said if you continue to move pokemon type pages then he will block you! Why do you remove your request on this page? Why? Nectaria (talk) 12:06, August 5, 2014 (UTC) :Well due to what has happened, I have withdrawn myself. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 12:20, August 5, 2014 (UTC) :OK, fine! Thanks for your reply. Nectaria (talk) 12:25, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Do you think Disambiguation pages should have Disambiguation in the title of those pages, since Bayleef has it. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 11:48, August 5, 2014 (UTC) I have an idea to put Disambiguation on page, put (Dis) for short on them. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 12:21, August 5, 2014 (UTC) :Ok. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 12:23, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Sigh! I wonder if you were mad at me :(? Sorry for warning Ellis99 because of his mistakes. I shouldn't have worn him. Sigh :(. Nectaria (talk) 12:41, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Nevermind, Adrián Perry GZ is another user who worn Ellis99 for moving the type pages and later he moved the type pages back to the previous names. Nectaria (talk) 23:33, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey Energy X Hey i just got done with chatting for a while so you know if anything is needed i'll be online after 1ish or 2ish to work around the wikia so you know, Alot happened when i got online one Ellis99 made Shockstorm upset i think, Check his user talk page via - Hey Shockstorm & then i think they chatted on Ellis99's talk page see Re:Trainer (DP098) which then Nectaria got online which he switched to her talk page see: As i - and read there got her upset so you know, So other then Disobaying i think if Ellis99 tries to do whatever he did to make Shockstorm & Nectaria upset i think this calls for a ban on him and here is my question: Why is he deleting the disambiguation or whatever it's called he messaged me on to my talk page? care to explain.. just woundering.. Anyway other then the three of upset i think Ellis99 may want to think about deletions again on whats important to a episode before he makes this mistake & before making Shockstorm & Nectaria mad.. So you know read slowly and kind regards,Trainer Micah (talk) 12:46, August 5, 2014 (UTC) See you after 2:00 today... :I can't delete Disambiguation pages since I'm not an Admin, the only thing I said was maybe delete them because I notice a Disambiguation page for Robert and rename of the Pokémon Types because it looks better having the word "type" in bracket. Will anyone listen to my explanation. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 12:51, August 5, 2014 (UTC) May and Is it true that May has a crush on Drew Hi Energy Could you sort out the translation for Advanced Battle because I tried to and my page froze then it reverted all the edits I was about to publish. P.S. How do you feel about affiliating with Dragon Quest Wiki. P.S.S. Can I use all the Round templates for Dragon Quest Wiki, because I'm trying to create a new front page for them. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 07:50, August 6, 2014 (UTC) :Thank Energy. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 10:09, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Energy. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 10:20, August 6, 2014 (UTC) How do you Feel about expanding into social media. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 12:35, August 6, 2014 (UTC)